


Shot Through The Heart

by Infamous_society



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Domestic Avengers, F/M, I refuse to believe it happened, Laser Tag, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Reader-Insert, resting murder face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-09 23:36:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infamous_society/pseuds/Infamous_society
Summary: Bucky always beats you at training. How does the ex-assassin fare at laser tag? Especially when there’s your and Bucky’s dignity at stake, you know you have to win.





	Shot Through The Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VibraniumHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibraniumHeart/gifts).



> Bucky likes to remind you that he can easily beat you at sparring, he had your back on the mat three times in half an hour! So when you make a deal with him before a game of laser tag, you know you have to win.

Before you could even blink your back was on the training mat, a man standing over you. Mr I’m-An-Ex-Assassin stood over you, wearing a shit eating grin, arms crossed over his chest.

Lunging, you grabbed his leg and yanked, hoping somehow to cause him to fall. Instead he remained motionless, his smirk becoming wider.

A hand grasped yours and yanked you onto your feet. “Come on sweetheart, that’s the fifth time that’s happened this week, you need to get used to it.”

All you could do was hang your head slightly and sigh, raise your hands and move into fighting stance. Defiance flickered through your eyes, annoyance flared through your veins.

Until he caught your uppercut and flipped you onto the mat.

“Sașe,” he murmured, trying to hold back a laugh.

Grumbling a quiet, “Fuck you Barnes” under your breath, knowing full well he would hear you, you clambered back onto your feet.

This time you fell into natural stance, waiting for Bucky to attack. Possibly you would stand a chance - or at least the sparring would last longer than a couple of seconds.

Pouncing, like a tiger in the dead of night, Bucky aimed a flying kick towards your head. _Damn it_. You had no choice but to move backwards to avoid both of his legs catching you. A plan formulated in your brain - perhaps your plans didn’t always work (after all that’s why Steve stopped letting you help him...your mission in Rome didn’t exactly end brilliantly) but you were willing to try.

Jabbing with your forehand, you faked a punch, knowing Bucky would try to block it. Bucky swung his body forward, leaving you with the opportunity to dart underneath his outstretched arm. One arm reached across his chest and the other across the back of his thighs, your knee digging into his. All you could do was pray he didn’t hear your breathing become slightly erratic at the close contact.

And then his back landed on the mat with a solid thud, a small grunt slipping through his lips. Finally! You were so ensnared by your slight victory, you failed to notice Bucky’s hand snaking around your wrist, pulling you close towards him. Close enough to feel his breath fanning across your face.

That was until he decided to roll over and pin you beneath him. His metal arm reached up, keeping your hands above your head. 

“Doll, we discussed this,” a coy grin flickered on his face, “I’m an ex assassin, that won’t work.” 

Cerulean eyes scorched your body, mapping trails, looking for telltale signs of escape. 

Your scowl just deepened, praying that Bucky wouldn’t see you fiddling with the wrappings that winded around your hands. 

“But I knocked you down, let me have that,” anger seeped through your voice. You were stuck here, pinned underneath Barnes (of all people), sweating, back on the mat for the third time in half an hour, having to look at his ridiculously handsome face. He had to give you some credit! 

“You caught me by surprise I’ll admit,” Bucky nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders, “but let’s think about who’s underneath who here.” 

Suddenly, his body was invading your personal space, planes of hard muscles mere inches away from you. Biting your lip, you tried to focus on your plan. 

Drawing a shaky breath, you stopped struggling underneath him. 

“Good,” he started. “Stay st-“

Surging upwards, you wrapped your legs around his waist, pulling him towards you. His metal arm moved slightly, allowing you to fully unravel the bindings. The momentum and the shock made sure that you could flip him over, bindings nimbly twisting around his flesh hand and pressing against his neck.

You cocked an eyebrow. 

His body was taut, breathing was rapid and his head was tilted backwards. 

“What were you saying Sergaent?” Excitement crept into your voice. 

Bucky just lazily opened one eye, cerulean turning to indigo. His metal arm lay at his side, but you didn’t dare pin that down.

Agitated, you squirmed on top of him, moving your body slightly forwards so you were off his hips. 

“Tell me,” you whispered in his ear before sliding back down to his waist. 

Bucky Barnes doesn’t moan. It’s a well known fact. He especially doesn’t moan when he is trapped underneath an opponent. 

Except he did. 

Starting slightly at the sound, you tried your hardest not to laugh. His face was tinged red, teeth clamping down onto his lip, hips shifting and rocking slightly.  

Slowly, you ground your hips down onto his, smirking as you felt him become hard underneath you. 

Arms encircled your hips, flipping you over, pinning you down once again. A shaky hand traced down your face, as you rocked up trying to create friction. Bucky just grinned and stood up. 

“Doll I told you, you can’t beat me.”

* * *

 “Team bonding means team bonding,” Steve grumbled. Hard to believe, but the normal ray of sunshine was agitated - ever since Clint had tried to replace his shampoo with neon green hair dye this morning. 

Tony crossed his arms, “But I said to Peter I’d play laser tag with him!” 

“Team bonding,” Steve scowled. 

Tony frowned, “Peter.” 

“Team. Bonding.” Stress lines were appearing on Steve’s forehead. 

“But. Peter!”

The rest of the team groaned, knowing the last time Steve and Tony got into a major arguments and its consequences.

You plucked a dagger from your jacket pocket, aiming at the wall in between their heads.  

“I said team bonding.”

“And I said Peter.”

Snickering burst out across the room as they both violently flinched away from the hurtling knife.

“That, boys,” Natasha grinned at you and Wanda. “Is what we call toxic masculinity. You are both as stupid as each other.” 

Eyes flitted to the women standing in the room, each one of you wearing a cocky smirk. 

“You see...” you continued, taking your dagger out of Bucky’s hand. “We managed to figure out a way around this issue.” 

Wanda just shrugged, “we play laser tag all together - including Peter.”

“Except,” you continued once again, pointing the sharp blade resting in your hand at Tony and Steve in turn, “We don’t have Team Tony and Team Cap, it’ll be random.”

A murmur of agreement filled the room. 

Bucky sidled up to you, “Is this just another way that I can beat you, Y/N?” 

Annoyance lingered on your face, “Get lost Barnes, we both know you don’t stand a chance against me!” 

A low chuckle. A warm arm draping over your shoulders. A slight breath across the nape of your neck. 

“Y/N, honestly, I’m a trained assassin, you’re not.” 

Shifting slightly into his side you grinned, “Well I didn’t know trained assassins just laid there whilst they got pinned down.”

You felt his pulse quicken slightly, saw his face flush red, heard his breath catch. 

“I don’t know what you’re on about Y/N. I wasn’t the one who was on the mat three times in half an hour!”

Spinning away from his body heat you stopped and outstretched a hand, “Me vs. you, Barnes. I’ll beat you at laser tag! I’ll get more points than you!” 

Confidently, he clasped your hand, “Loser has to obey the winner until the end of the week, unless on a mission.” 

He pressed a featherlight kiss on your temple. 

As you sauntered across the room to stand with Natasha, you caught Bucky’s eyes. You raised your hand in a mock salute and he followed. 

_Game on._

* * *

 Apprehension filled the air, tension mounting as the seconds dragged on. 

Guns poised, muscles tense, silence. 

Quick as a flash, everyone moved into position. The only downside that you could see to this, was that the whole team was predictable in their actions. At least people had chosen opposition to specifically target. 

Bucky was your mission. You found it kind of ironic that the former Winter Soldier was your mission; in a game of laser tag at least. 

If you couldn’t beat him at sparring him you had to beat him at laser tag! 

You glanced around, scanning your surroundings. There was nobody in your peripheral vision, no shadow flitting silently behind you. Good. 

 _3...2...1..._ a sharp shrill buzzer sounded. You had to win, Barnes would never let you forget it otherwise, plus there was that stupid deal you had made - Bucky wasn’t going to control you for a week! 

Ducking behind a padded block protruding from the wall, footsteps ran past. Natasha - she was on your team - turned the corner but you could still hear slight steps. 

Spinning around, looking as far past the block as possible without revealing your location, you spotted Bucky, the faint glow of neon lights leaving him silhouetted. 

You fired.

You didn’t stick around to see the look on his face, leaping up onto the next level of the arena. Once again, you crawled slowly, behind the protection of the foam, grinning as Clint dropped out of the ceiling and you shot him. 

Lifting yourself up, you fired at Bucky once again, grimacing when he managed to return fire before you could hide. 

 _2-1 to you_  

Momentarily distracted, Bucky slinked into the shadows beneath you, to aim at Sam. Seizing the opportunity, you lept over the railings and landed on Bucky’s shoulders. 

“Hi sweetheart,” you murmured in his ear, shooting him for good measure. 

In his credit, Bucky didn’t flinch or sag slightly as you landed. Instead, after recovering from the initial shock, he flipped you off his shoulders onto the waiting ground below. 

Raising your gun you fired once more at him, he retaliated. 

“Doll,” he began, smirking as you rose onto your knees. “Doll, you need to stop ending up on the floor.” 

Shrugging your shoulders, you moved onto your feet, inching closer towards him. 

The neon lights enhanced his features, all sharp cheekbones, strong jaw line and brooding eyes as you stood this close to him. 

Featherlight touches were pressed into his side, like you were carefully sculpting your own Adonis. The guns were discarded on the floor, yours to the side of you, Bucky’s in between him and the wall. Perfect. 

Leaning forward, you pressed a chaste kiss on his lips. Strong arms circled around you, drawing you closer. Hooded eyes did little to conceal the lust blown pupils of the man standing in front of you.

Suddenly, his lips were on yours again, pushing his way into your mouth as you leant against him for support. His thigh was in between your legs and you couldn’t help but grind down. Grip tightening, his flesh arm crept underneath your shirt. The kiss deepened even further, he sinfully caught your lip between his teeth, before drawing back to breathe. 

Salt attacked your senses as you licked a trail down Bucky’s neck, grinning as he threw his head back. You kissed and sucked until there was a hickey forming. It wouldn’t last long - but it would definitely last longer than this game of laser tag. 

Gripping with your legs tightly around his waist, you threw your head back as he pressed a trail of kisses down your neck in return. Lifting your hands off his neck and placing them on his shoulders, you sprung onto the next level; leaving Bucky standing without a gun and in a state of shock. 

* * *

 Nodding at Peter, you caught your gun as well as Bucky’s. He grinned at you as if he knew something you didn’t. Natasha dropped down from somewhere above you. 

“So Y/N,” her face remained passive but a hint of excitement and teasing trickled into her voice. “Happy first date! This is so much more romantic than mine and Bucky’s first date.” 

You frowned at her, “I’m sorry... what?”

”Mine and Bucky’s first date was in the Red Room,” she added, eyes looking slightly distant. 

You shook your head (though you weren’t going to complain about extra information), “Nat... me and Bucky aren’t dating.” 

Footsteps were coming around the corner. All three of you drew your guns and you held Bucky’s out in front of you, just in case it was someone on your team. 

Wanda and Steve were oblivious to the three of you hiding in the shadows. 

“Well someone’s taken Bucky’s gun,” Steve murmured, “And now he’s annoyed because apparently him and Y/N had a bet.” 

He shook his head, “I think old age has made him stupider, even though I thought he was taking all the stupid with him, he must have just gained more.” 

Wanda muffled a laugh, which quickly turned to a look of surprise as the three of you fired at her and Steve. Yelping as Natasha and Peter swung themselves onto the ceiling in a spider-like manner, you found yourself alone with Bucky’s gun. 

Eyes just stared at you in wonder. 

Raising a hand, you waved at them, “Ciao!” was all you could manage before breaking into a sprint and flinging yourself on top of the obstacles on this floor. 

“Oh.” You heard the penny drop. “So that’s who’s got Bucky’s gun!” 

Grimacing, you lept over each gap  trying to escape Steve who had now joined you on your route.

Dropping down, you landed next to Sam, who immediately started firing at Bucky’s gun. A wicked grin burst across your features, this was an easy way to get more points than Bucky. 

Suddenly, Bucky appeared from seemingly the shadows, glaring at you and Sam. 

“Y/N! That’s cheating,” Bucky grumbled, pouting slightly. 

Shrugging casually, you stared at him, “There were no rules Barnes.” 

Sam stifled a laugh beside you; quickly quietened by Bucky’s glare. 

“But you can’t do  _that_ and then just leave me without a gun,” he whined, sounding like a little kid. 

“Barnes, there were no rules,” you deadpanned. “Face it. You’re the loser in this bet.” 

He shifted, looking around the surroundings, before glaring at Sam once more for good measure. Sam seemed to understand the message as he scrambled to his feet and ducked around the corner. 

Now it was just you and Bucky. 

* * *

“Give my gun Y/N,” Bucky scowled, his resting murder face turning into a If-You-Don’t-Give-Me-My-Gun-I’ll-Fight-You face.

Hands on your hips, you shook your head defiantly. 

He stalked closer. 

“Y/N. Give me my gun!” Bucky was invading your personal space, his face only a few inches away from yours.

Out of their own accord, your hands snaked up to his collar and yanked him forwards. 

“There’s nothing wrong with losing Buck,” you whispered, amusmant lacing your voice like cyanide.

Eyes flickered down your body, stopping when they reached your lips once more. 

“Can I kiss you?” Bucky murmured, almost unheard, the competition forgotten about. 

Surging forward, you captured his lips. Immediately, you could feel yourself stepping backwards so your back was resting against the wall - Bucky’s arms caging you against his body. 

Threading through silk, your hands played with his hair, trying to pull him closer to you. 

It was all hot, fiery and lustful - months of repressed feelings all being shown at once.

“Bucky...please...” you managed to breathe out as his thigh rose between your legs, giving you some friction. 

He just grinned, pulling away, all angles and edges this close. 

A little whine escaped your lips at the loss of contact, your hands trailing down your body. Before you could do anything else, Bucky grabbed your hands, holding them above your head. 

“Only I get to touch you doll,” he growled, dangerously low and dangerously sexy. 

You shrugged, “I’m the one winning at the moment Sarge...you can’t tell me what to do.” 

Only then did he seem to snap out of his reverie, lunging for his gun and yours. The neon surroundings seemed to bless Bucky’s features, you couldn’t look away if you wanted to. Electric blue eyes stared at you, ensnared in a world of your own. 

_Game over_

A cacophony of noise seemed to explode around you. 

Horror masked Bucky’s face and a grin spread over yours. 

“Hey Buck,” You slung your arm over his shoulder, pressing your body close to his. “Would you like to remind me of our deal?” 

A frown was etched on his face as he pouted, “Fuck off Y/N.”

Threading his fingers through yours you smiled, “A deal is a deal Buck, you have to do as I say, draga.”

* * *

 “Hey, Buck?” You grinned as his head snapped up and he scowled. 

“Yes?” His voice was laced with annoyance and sarcasm. 

“Make me a cup of coffee, then come and sit next to me.”

Soon enough, a steaming cup of coffee was placed next to you. 

Beckoning him closer, he leant down towards you, breath fanning across your face, your eyes flickering to his lips. 

“Come to my room tonight,” you placed a kiss on his exposed neck. 

Euphoria danced across his face, voice dropping an octave, “I can’t complain now.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Romanian is my 6th language but I’m hoping I know basic terms of endearment and numbers.  
> Also sorry for the detailed fight scenes but I have to release my inner karate nerd somewhere.


End file.
